


Careful and Carefree (An Odd Mix)

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (only heard through a door though), Age Play, Diapers, Embarrassment Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Four youtubers become more like a big family.





	Careful and Carefree (An Odd Mix)

"Tyler..."

"shh, you'll wake mark."

well it was too late for that because mark was up and worried as to why Ethan was panting and screaming but his worried thoughts where pause by a another scream of Tyler's name, ok mark had worried enough, what the fuck was going on!? so he knocked on the door

"you two ok?" the worried heavy in marks voice

"we're fine ,mark!" Ethan yelled but was still panting

"don't know what you're doing but quiet it down before jack wakes up, ok?" mark was still worried but it was 3am and he wanted to sleep

"sorry..." Ethan said sheepishly, with that he went back to his bed with jack

 

"I told you we had to be quiet if you wanted to do this, you were damn screaming!" Tyler wasn't mad if anything he was happy he made Ethan scream, but a smirk grow on his face when Ethan spoke up

"w-well maybe if you didn't pound me like I was a fleshlight I would have been able to shut up..." his face was red. "don't look so smug!"

"I cant help it when I see you all embarrassed."

"I swear you have a kink for embarrassing me!"

"and you have a kink for being embarrassed" Tyler sounded and looked so smug and Ethan was red faced and trying to hide behind his hands. Tyler kissed his head lightly "night baby boy."

"um I think you're forgetting something!"

"hum?"

"shower," Ethan said as if it was very apparent 

"aww, do you need daddy to help you get cleaned up?" Tyler teased 

that put Ethan in-between little head space and big head space... he hated being in-between... "I can do it myself..." he stock out his tounge at Tyler "asshole."

"don't call daddy names or you'll go over my knee." a smirk on his face a he said it, Ethan turned and went into the bathroom

 

(the morning)

both Ethan and jack were in headspace watching cartoons and playing as mark and Tyler did what they needed to do that day like make a video and edit 

Ethan and jack were watching dinosaur king, "what's you favourite dino, jack?"

"a pachycepholosaras !" jack said excitedly

"a what?" Ethan looked more than confused

"like a little t-rex with spikes on its head and it headbuts stuff!" 

Ethan started laughing 

"what ya laughing at?"

"you, you're a nerd on dinos!"

"am not!"

"are too!" Ethan was having fun, he didn't think jack would be sad about it but he was, his little side wasn't every good at taking mean words, jack was starting to tear up

jack curled up a bit and started to cry, Ethan was worried he did something bad so he went to go get Tyler, he knocked on Tyler's door

"yeah?" Tyler called out 

"Daddy! jack needs help!" 

Tyler got up and went with Ethan to where jack was still upset "what's up buddy?"

jack just pointed at Ethan then looked down again

"what?! I didn't do anything!" Ethan still didn't know what he said was wrong

"can someone tell me what happened before I go get mark?"

"Ethan was a meanie..." jack had stopped cry but he was still upset 

"how so?" Tyler was looking Ethan up and down for one of them to speak up

"called me a nerd cause I like dino-rawrs,"

Tyler put his hands up in the air as he stood up and turned, walking away. laughing could be heard as both jack and Ethan heard Tyler say "are they for fucking real?" 

jack and Ethan both spoke up "what's so funny?"

"you two, I thought you two had a fight or something, nerds not even that bad a thing to call someone... but still Ethan no name calling or mark will be the one to handle it next time. talking of mark why don't one of you see if he's done?"

jack jumped up and ran to marks room, knocking on the door hard then yelling "daddy!" a few times until mark came out of the room

"yes jackaboy?"

"you done?"

yeah, I just finished and skyped wade cause I haven't seen him in a while, wanna say hi?"

jack nodded and walked into the room waving at the screen 

"it's like 1pm why are you still in pjs ?" wade chuckled a little and jack got a little nervous

"because he can wear what the fuck he wants wade." mark shrugged and smiled, he hugged jack, sitting on the chair and sitting him on his lap

"aww you two are so cute, you two would be the best couple!"

"we've been dating for like 2 years..." jack and mark laughed

"aww!"

"jack's gonna be staying for the next few weeks."

"I'll have to come round and see you guys." 

jack put his head into marks chest because he was worried, what if he came round and found out? what if he hated him? what if he told everyone?! 

"you alright bud?" mark asked as he brushed his hand through jacks soft hair, jack just shrugged 

"I have to go but I'll be back on later. bye!" wade ended the call before jack and mark could say goodbye

"wanna tell me whats wrong now?"

"if he comes round he might find out..." 

"jack... you know all my friends love you and nothing will change that, this is your coping thing and anyone who judges you on it has their own problem they need to solve, you don't have a problem because you aren't hurting anyone but if people hate on you because of this then they are hurting people, I love you, so many people love you and if wave or bob or anyone has something to say about what you do other than 'that's adorable' then they can suck a big ol' bag of dick!"

"wow..."

mark started kissing jacks head as they held each other

 

(about 3 hours later) 

"should we check on them?"

Tyler shrugged but got up and quietly opened marks door to see jack asleep in marks arms with mark brushing through his head "if this sense was any sweeter I think have diabetes" he said quietly "Ethan wanted to know if jacks ok."

"he's ok, he was just worked up. also wade will come round this week or something."

"oh, we can all film something together then, also it's like 4 so do you wanna like get up ?"

"I could stay like this forever... I love him and never want to see him hurt or upset," he kissed his head because he could go on and on about his love for jack but he'd rather show him

"I feel like that about Ethan, I'm sure jack feels the same about you."

mark stood up and held jack close to his chest bring both of them to sit on the sofa (coach ) next to Ethan, Ethan was on his way to sleepy time junction himself

"is jack ok?"

"yeah is ok, what about you, you look tired?"

"yeah, sleepy..." Tyler picked him up and put him back down on his lap

"now both of us cant get up until they get up..." Mark said as Ethan nodded off

"shut up." 

 

(when jack and Ethan wake up)

Ethan's eyes opened slowly as he woke up, he felt uncomfortable and started pocking Tyler "yes?"

"I half't pee!" Ethan wined 

"then go, you don't need my permission do you?"

Ethan stood up and left the room but when he got in the bathroom he found a problem "Tyler!"

Tyler got up and stood outside the bathroom door "yeah?"

"I cant get it off..."

"um, wanna put some contest to that, bud?"

"the thingy!"

"once again contest,"

"don't make me say it..." Ethan's face was just getting redder 

"ok, I'm just going come in and hope you aren't like jacking off." he opened the door to see Ethan trying to take off his diaper but not being able too "you need some help?"

Ethan nodded and looked at the floor "stupid tapes wont untape..." he said as Tyler undid it with ease 

"you don't need to be embarrassed about needing help, I just tease you because I know you like it not because I want you to not ask me for help, I love helping you it makes me feel so wanted and needed by you." he kissed Ethan's head lightly 

"I know but sometimes it feels like I'm not allowed to do stuff on my own in my big head space, after you know what happened "(if you, don't read the first part of this series) 

"I know, I'm sorry, I just worry if I leave you alone it will happen again..." Tyler hugged Ethan close to his chest, Ethan hugged him back 

"I promise it wont happen ever again,"

"but you still get depressed sometimes, and your eating issues aren't gone, I know you cant help it but I want to help you forever even if you get all better I cant see myself with anyone but you, and I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"you're the only one who has loved me for everything I am and all I can give you is my love and sex..."

"and you've given me your heart,"

they stayed hugging until jack called from outside the bathroom door "are you two fucking or something because mark and I wanna watch a movie with you guys?"

Tyler opened the door "no we are not having sex and we'd love to watch a movie." Tyler took Ethan's hand as they went and sat with mark and jack to watch hotel for dogs, jack had his head on marks chest but still facing the screen and Ethan and Tyler where shoulder to shoulder and one of Tyler's arms around the back of Ethan pulling him closer as they held hands and Ethan's head on Tyler's shoulder

(the morning )

Jack and Ethan woke up first and got up into the kitchen "come're , I have an idea !" jack whisper shouted to Ethan

"I'm all ears."

"let's make them an amazing breakfast before they wake up."

"yeah!" 

"lets make pancakes !"

they got to work on the batter and started cooking it up in the end they had four plates with pancakes on, now they just had to wait for mark and Tyler to get up but before that they should clean up the mess they made so jack went to grab the pan that had just came off the heat . jack screamed and he grabbed his hand close, he didn't want to see the burn and he didn't know what to do

"get mark or Tyler, please..." jack asked while trying not to cry from the burning feeling in his hand

Ethan came back with mark who grabbed jacks arm and put it under the cold tape "Eth, can you get some aloe vera please?"

Ethan nodded and headed up stairs

"jack, are you ok?" he nodded "what burnt you?" 

"the pan, it really hurts marks..."

"I know it does, that's why we have to be careful," he hugged jack as Ethan came down with the aloe vera, Mark put it on jacks hand, the burning went away after a few minutes of that so they woke up Tyler and all eat together, both Tyler and mark praising Ethan and jack on their cooking skills

that morning they really felt like one big happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> wade will be in the next part most likely if not wade who else would you like to see in this and what do you want in these stories? i love reading your comments and will put any advice you give me into practise, also some parts might not add up if you dont read "not perfect" but for those who dont want to read that one bacisaly Ethan trys to end it all but Tyler saves him and end up finding out Ethan and jack are both littles and both Tyler and Mark are cool woth it


End file.
